


so give me hope in the darkness (that i will see the light)

by flashandsubstance



Series: tommorow and tommorow creeps in this petty pace [3]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: (blink and you miss it but tagging it just in case), (sort of), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, wow! not all angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashandsubstance/pseuds/flashandsubstance
Summary: Fear gas isn't fun, especially if you're a traumatized vigilante with more problems than you can count on your fingers.





	so give me hope in the darkness (that i will see the light)

**Author's Note:**

> some liberties taken with bruce's pseudo panic attack, because a) it's fear gas and b) i am horrid at describing actual panic attacks despite getting them myself!
> 
> ANYWAYS though this is pre-relationship we are getting closer to actual batflash!
> 
> also, should i stick with the macbeth titles or keep the title as-is?

Bruce stumbled along the hallway towards his usually empty rooms on the Watchtower. His breath was choppy, uneven. It had to be a new compound, as frequent dosing had made Bruce mostly immune to Scarecrow’s regular compound. Being dosed only in the last legs of the battle had allowed him to hang on through most of the mandatory debrief from Superman, but he could feel it kicking in as he stood there, trying desperately to conceal the shaking of his hands and the frantic way he breathed.

Bruce didn’t tell anyone he’d been gassed. He couldn’t. In this league of heroes and gods, where was his place? He was just human. He couldn’t be human, couldn’t show his weakness. And by god, he was so, so weak.

Bracing a hand against the doorframe, Bruce quickly punched in his door code. 91939. He was hyperventilating, gasping for air as he stumbled into his room. He couldn’t tell if he’d closed the door behind him, tears blurring his vision.

His back hit the wall with a thud. Bruce could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Scrambling for the latch on his mask, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Even with his shaking hands, he managed to pull the mask off his face.

The feelings of terror and hopelessness sat deep in his chest, the gas conjuring up the feeling of being a small boy, alone in an alley once more, stained with blood not his own, weeping in the dark for his parents to return. It brought forth memories of the sleepless nights after their death, nights spent screaming for those unable to answer. Testing the limits of his own mortality. Training.

Tears streamed down his face, great heaving sobs wracked his body. His hands curled and uncurled in his hair. Bruce barely registered it when he heard the slightly ajar door open. He couldn’t stop crying. 

He felt a gentle hand on one of his arms and looked up. Kneeling in front of him was Wally, a concerned look on his face. Why would Wally be here? Why would he care? He said something, but Bruce could barely comprehend him. Wally stood, and ran away. Bruce put his head back in his arms. He’d left.

Suddenly, he felt a prick on his arm. Bruce flinched violently, and looked up as Wally placed an antidote on the floor, then looked up at Bruce, a sad smile on his face. He took Bruce’s hands, lacing their fingers together in a tender, loving gesture.

“Breathe.” He said, “You’ll be okay.” Bruce did as he was instructed, and took a calming breath in, uncurling slightly as he exhaled.

“Do you mind…” Said Wally, tentatively reaching out his arms. Before he can do anything, Bruce leans forward, and lets Wally hug him. Gently, tenderly, Wally wraps his arms around Bruce. Feeling his shaky breath begin to even out, Bruce placed his head into the crook of Wally’s neck.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. Wally placed a steadying hand at the base of his spine, a grounding presence. 

But those feelings that usually weighed him down were overshadowed by Wally’s comforting presence, an exuberant light in the all-encompassing darkness that seemed to be his life. 

“How did you know I’d been gassed?” Said Bruce, voice quiet. 

“Your hands were shaking.” Replied Wally. “You were hiding it as best you could but…” He trailed off, flustered.

“But?” Prompted Bruce, curious at the slight blush that rose in Wally’s cheeks.

“But I notice a lot more than people think. You looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack. Besides, we’d just finished fighting the Scarecrow, so I came to find you as soon as the meeting ended.”

Bruce buried his head into Wally’s shoulder with a sigh, the tension relaxing from his muscles. He felt better. He didn’t know what it was that made Wally’s presence so comforting, but he wasn’t about to bring that into question now. Bruce was tired, and all he wanted to do was rest. 

Wally ran warm for a human, Bruce noted absentmindedly. It was comforting. 

“Stay with me,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Wally. His voice was slurred and exhaustion seemed to fill he bones with lead as he lay in Wally’s arms.

He felt… safe. 

Wally made him feel like everything would be alright.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Bruce knew this feeling.  _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me! i'm @cryptid-batman on tumblr!! i do art for batflash and other dc stuff :3c


End file.
